narutooriginalsfandomcom-20200223-history
Mimiko Terumī
'Mimiko Terumī '(てるみミミコ, Terumii Mimiko) is a member of the main branch of the Terumī clan. Background Because of her physical limitations, she is full of resentment and envy. She claims to love the life she got far aways from the battlefield but the truth is that it was hard for her to see all her friends graduating from the Ninja Academy while she was left behind. As a mother, Mimiko loves to spoil Nobuo. She is the kind of mother that stands up for her son no matter the situation, even when it means she has to blame others for her son's failures. Mimiko tends to get jelous easily and always wants what others have. She also usually talks from a very superior position, which makes her seem arrogant. Personality Looks can be deceiving when dealing with Mimiko, her elegance and envy is just the tip of the iceberg. Let alone the fact she's so vain that she was never seen without make, nor was she seen after giving birth to her son until her body regained its usual shape. Romantically speaking, Mimiko is very demanding. She expects that, at least once a week, Mitsuo will give her flowers and she is depending of the gifts she receives for anniversaries and birthdays to brag about them with her friends. She's not a clear-headed person, but fun-loving. She does not have the capacity or interest to become a good counselor for her husband, and rather exchange gossip with her friends. Mimiko assumes Mitsuo's job is hard but it is not full awared of how complicated it really is. This is why, when giving an opinion, she seems to be cold or naive and always extreme. She openly scorns people in a lower position than hers, and often treats them as servants. She is very proud of her possition as first lady of the Terumī clan and she does not hesitate to invoke her title when she is losing an argument. Mimiko tends to compare people and always boasts of the successes of her husband and son as if they were her own. Being so presumptuous, it is difficult to hide the anger and envy she feels when someone is better than her in something. This feeling is extended to her child, which leads her to blame Sanae when Kasumi beats Nobuo in sparring even though Nobuo frequently cut classes. Appearance Mimiko is a slender woman with long straight red hair partially picked up in a baggy high bun. She has dark green eyes and a puckered mouth. She loves to wear traditional clothes, especially designer kimonos since she hates to see another woman wearing the same clothes as she does. She always wear soft make up and silver jewels. Mimiko has a superb look, which she consciously flashes to anyone she dislikes. She rarely smiles, showing a subtle and serene expression most of the time, like a doll. She seems as fragil as she is. Abilities Mimiko was born without any special attributes, a very weak body and low chakra reserves. Because of this, her parents decided that it was not worth exposing her to a life of shinobi, so it is unknown is she is able to manipulate Lava Release. However, she completed her studies at the Ninja Academy but never took the graduation exam. Instead of following the clan's occupation, she was raised and educated to become a good match for any husband. Her grace and good manners paid off when Yūna chose her to become Mitsuo's wife and eventually gave birth to the next head of the clan. Trivia *Mimiko (三美子) means the girl of three beuties. *Mimiko's hobbies include gossiping, shopping and flower arrangement. Reference All rights reserved to Misfitts. Category:DRAFT Category:Original Character Category:Kirigakure